


At Destiny's Crossroads

by sephirise



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirise/pseuds/sephirise
Summary: Aerith will fight for good, even when it hurts.Written for the Aeriseph weekly word challenge: "bury"
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	At Destiny's Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyuubiPandoraChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiPandoraChan/gifts).



Aerith clenched her fist as she spoke, hair blowing behind her. She stood between her new friends and the dark portal Sephiroth had slashed into reality. “The hopes and dreams of everyone who has lived...all of their memories—to Sephiroth, they’re nothing but fuel to be used."

“...even the dreams we once shared.” She bowed her head, remembering them happy and young. But her love had never been enough to save him.

She buried her emotions and raised her staff. “There is no greater threat to the planet than him, so I ask you—please, help me stop him.”


End file.
